The Right House
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: Reynn Potter is the Girl-Who-Lived. She was supposed to be in Slytherin but something happend. Contains: good slytherins annoying gryiffindors manipulative dumbledore and some humor, maybe pairings later on.... ;


**A/N: Hey all! This is my first real attempt at a Harry Potter story. I hope you like it, it had been playing in my head for a while.... I need feed back people!! Maybe go read my oneshot too?? Much love!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all.**

*flashback*

As soon as McGonagall called her name a hush fell over the Hall. Reynn moved slowly, uncertain about this whole situation.

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head and she breathed in a small gasp when it started to speak.

_"Ah, I was wondering when I would get to sort you Miss. Potter." _

She tentatively thought back,_ "You can project thoughts into my mind?" _

_"I can do much more than that Miss. Potter; I can see your memories and desires. More importantly, your inner personality, which is how I sort people. Now let's see, Hufflepuff won't do at all, I think you would tear them apart. You certainly have the brains worthy of any Ravenclaw however I do not think that will suit you either. It is between Slytherin and Gryffindor. You have plenty of ambition and cunning, but also you are loyal and courageous. You would do well in Slytherin I think, however I want to hear you thoughts." _

_"I want to be in a house that I will feel safe in."_

_"It may not seem like it but Slytherins protect each other. Very well Miss. Potter you will go to SLYTHERIN!" _

There was a moment of stunned silence, when she rose there was polite applause coming from her new house- mates. Before she got near the table though, a voice stopped her.

"Miss. Potter wait a moment!"  
She turned to see Dumbledore looking at her with a fake smile on his face. "I believe that the Hat made a mistake. It must be getting old. If you would, please go put the hat on again and we will sort out this mess."

She panicked and looked at the other teachers for help, she had no doubt that the Headmaster just wanted to have her under his thumb. She saw the head of Slytherin looking at her and she sent him a pleading look, he just nodded a little toward the stool and she sighed in defeat. Reynn walked back over to the stool and sat Professor McGonagall placed the hat back on her head.

"Now," Dumbledore said with a cheery voice. "Hat sort her correctly."

_"Miss. Potter! Didn't I just sort you?" _

_"Apparently the Headmaster disagrees with your decision. Though I really wish to stay in Slytherin." _

_"I want you there too Miss. Potter; however a certain manipulative old man is interfering with your sorting. I'm sorry Miss. Potter, I have to obey. Wait till third year, every student can then be re- sorted if they wish. He can only intervene once in a students sorting. Now, I am sorry but I have to place you in GRYFFINDOR!" _It shouted the last part and the Hat was taken off her head.  
This time thunderous applause, lead by Dumbledore, greeted the Hat's decision. She went over to a relatively unoccupied section on the table and was promptly mobbed by children staring at her and pulling her closer.

With more and more people staring she was finding it harder and harder to breath. She looked over to the Slytherin table and sent them a pained look. A few returned it with pitying stares, one looked toward the head table and she stared too. The man in the pure black robes was staring at her with an impassive façade in place. However she could see the slight frown gracing his brow.

Then she was dragged over by a rowdy group of second- years, dying to get a look at the "Girl- Who- Lived."

*End Flashback.

Reynn Potter opened her eyes and stared at the underside of the stairs in her relative's house. She was in her cupboard and it was September first. More importantly, it was the beginning of her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The year she could be re-sorted.

After the Headmaster had interfered with her sorting, there was quite the uproar. Of coarse the Gryffindors were bragging about how "they got Potter" and most of the other houses were muttering about the strange happenings at the welcome feast.

After her first potions lesson, Professor Snape called her into his office. He asked if she was happy where she was. She had told him she would follow the Hat's advice and get re-sorted third year. Until then she would have to play the good pet. He understood and warned her that she would have to expect rivalry with Slytherin, but they would consider her a Slytherin till it was official.

So they put on a show. Her bitterest rival was Draco Malfoy; he was also her best friend. They had been in correspondence through charmed parchment Professor Snape had 'misplaced'. She was also expected to save the day. In first year she had to go save the sorcerers stone. In second she had to fight a basilisk and save Ronald Weasley's little sister. She hoped that wouldn't be expected this year.

A shrill scream of "Girl!!" broke her out of her ponderings. She was so surprised that she hopped up and banged her head on the stairs. She fumbled with the latch and fell out of the cupboard, clutching her head.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?" She asked in a small voice.

"Get up and cook breakfast. Then pack so Vernon can drop you off to go to that freakish school of yours."

She thought about giving a sarcastic reply but she was so close to freedom. "Yes ma'am." Reynn scrambled up and set about making breakfast for about fifty people plus one. Yes. That's how much Vernon and Dudley ate. Petunia was the plus one.

Ten minutes later she was dismissed to go, "Pack that stupid trunk."

When the Dursleys finished eating she cleared the table and then waited by the front door.

Half an hour later she was pushing her trunk and trolley through the barrier, she had left her familiar in the care of Draco. They planned to meet up again on the train. She tried to avoid any contact with the so called "friends" that had attached themselves to her.

She dragged her trunk up onto the train and went to the Slytherin section of the train; she wandered until she saw the open compartment. Before they had left she had scribbled a quick note telling him to leave the door ajar so she would know where he was.

She strode in and shut the door.

"Reynn!" She turned and smiled a real smile at her friends. Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crab, and Gregory Goyle all wore smiles of delight. She was the only girl in their tightly knit group, it never bothered her though.

"Where's whatshisname?" She asked referring to the only one missing. They snickered when a voice exclaimed from behind her, "That's all I get?! _Where's whatshisname?_ I'm hurt Reynn Nickole Potter. I really am."

She turned and smirked, "Good. You should be." Then she threw her arms around him and said, "It's good to see you Drake."

He huffed in mock frustration, "How many times have I told you not to call me that? Oh wait, that was payback for using your middle name right? Take a joke Reynn, take a joke." But he hugged her back and then deposited her on the seat next to Blaise. He frowned a little, noticing how light she was but she shook her head and asked if he could put her trunk up.

He complained but did it any way.

"Oh yeah," He exclaimed, fishing around in the inside of his jacket. He pulled out a large black snake and handed it to Reynn. "You're familiar Madame. You'll be proud; my mother has taken to him. She let him rest on her shoulder."

Everyone snickered and Reynn greeted the snake, _Hello Sssscythe. How hasss your ssssummer been? _She had discovered she was a parselmouth when she had a lengthy discussion with the basilisk.

Scythe curled up her body and nuzzled her neck, _Good Reynn, but thosssse sssstupid muggless haven't fed you hatchling. I can ssssee your bonessss! _Reynn smiled at the snake, she really was a mother hen.

_I am fine Sssscythe, really. Go to ssssleep, you know how long this ride isss and I do not want and angry Black Mamba on my handssss. _

Both of them giggled and then Scythe settled on her shoulders.

Reynn looked up to see her friends in mild conversation; Draco kept stealing worried glances at her. Once she caught his eye she mouthed later. He nodded imperceptibly and seemed to relax a little.

She yawned a little then the next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Reynn. You have to get up now, were almost at the school." She heard Draco's voice whisper to her. She cracked a bleary eye and stared up at him.

"What?" she croaked.

"You need to change into your robes. Scythe tried to wake you up but when she was about to bite I told her I would handle it." He smirked and looked over to the other side of the compartment where Scythe had curled on top of Greg.

_About time you ssssilly human! I wasss thisss clossse to biting you but Blondie ssstopped me. _

Reynn laughed and stared at Draco, "She called you Blondie!"

The rest of her group snickered and Draco mock- glared at the serpent.

"And to think I liked you!"

Reynn rolled over and off the bench; she got up and stretched getting any sleep out of her system. She looked at her trunk and waved her hand. It opened and out floated her school uniform. She sneered at the Gryffindor colors.

She turned to the other occupants, "Well? Shoo I'm not getting dressed in front of you all! Go terrorize Gryffindors or something. Maybe a certain red- head?"

They nodded and rose to leave; they filed out one by one until Draco was the one left.

"Were you hurt?" He whispered the queried so the others wouldn't have a chance of hearing. She looked at him and pushed up the sleeve of her shirt.

"Just here," she said indicating a very angry- looking wound on her forearm.

Draco cursed, "I told you not to go back. Where is the salve?" He looked to her trunk but stopped when she whispered. "I ran out."

He looked at her and gathered her into a hug, "After tonight you won't have to go their, Slytherins protect their own. That means the Dark Lord will no longer be after you. He might be a little cranky but he won't harm you. Then you can live with us, Scythe already picked out your wing." She could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

She laughed and then nodded. "Alright, now OUT!" She shouted good naturedly.

He looked like someone had just killed his puppy but he complied.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When she finished she sent a message with the parchment, they came back and each of them wore a self satisfied look on their faces.

"Which one did you jinx?" she asked them.

"I got Weasel!" Draco shouted gleefully. His hate for Ronald was fueled by how he was around Reynn.

Each said they had gotten a different person that had latched onto her for the fame. She shook her head and smirked. "You all seem happy. Now we just have to face the school about my re-sort."

"Pshh, which will be fun." Blaise smirked and Reynn stuck her tongue out. "For you maybe."

The train rolled to a halt at Hogsmead station and they filled off the train, Vince and Greg walking first then Reynn and Draco and Blaise took the rear.

"Oi! There she is! With those _Snakes! _They took her! Reynn run!" She heard the annoying voice of Hermione Granger call out. She paused and turned to look at all of the 'leeches' as she called them. She let herself smirk. She wiggled her fingers in a 'goodbye' and then boarded the coach.

Draco shut the door and she turned to Blaise, "You know, I think you're right." He looked confused so she elaborated. "That _was_ fun."

He smirked.

**A/N: Weellllll??? Reviews are love.**


End file.
